Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite Season 5
Fortnite Season 5 is the 212th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies season 5 of the online battle royale video game Fortnite. It was published on August 7, 2018. Fortnite Season 5 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite Season 5 on YouTube "Transforming the brutality of the Battle Royale genre into a fun cartoonish romp that's just cute enough not to scare your parents!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite Season 5 Script In an age where games come out unfinished and slowly become what they were supposed to be while you pay money to play test them, watch as we check back in and give the handful of games people actually play the honest treatment once again. And what better way to start than the biggest trend of 2017... Fortnite Season 5 Gape in awe at the meteoric rise of Fortnite, a game that went from a mildly interesting Horde mode to the most popular game in a brand new genre that took online shooters by storm -- literally. That's carved its name into gaming history and transforming the brutality of the Battle Royale genre -into a fun cartoonish romp that's just cute enough not to scare your parents. If you let Little Jimmy play Fortnite, he'll learn teamwork and cooperation and at least 10 different uses of the n-word. Discover the many iterations of Fortnite Battle Royale, a mode that went from a last minute bare-bones addition to a whole continent of constantly changing environments and lore. From its humble season-one beginnings, where the most fun you get to have is killing your teammates and taking their stuff; season two that officially introduced their Dota 2-esque battle pass and created a whole generation of kids desperate to mine their parents for V-bucks; season 3 which expanded the map, item and weapons pools, and added stages, challenges and limited time modes to give the game some extra life; season 4 that introduced new mechanics with jetpacks and low gravity crystals and uhh... a shopping cart -- none of which work as well as just shotgunning everyone in the face; and season 5 that ripped the world apart once again, vastly improved the balance of the weapons, introduced the first actual vehicle, gave you the ability to blink around like Nightcrawler, introduced a playground mode for you to generate YouTube videos in and tweaedk the game to make it easier for newcomers. As Epic slowly turns Fortnite into the gaming experience that everyone actually wants a popular dance move simulator! Ride the Fortnite fad today as the game burrows itself into every facet of our culture and become so ubiquitous that it's getting banned from schools, adults actually know what it is, and people get so obsessed that the World Health Organization decided to slap gaming disorder onto their official list of diseases, achieving a level of saturation unheard of since Minecraft -- half because they released a pretty high-quality free mobile version and half through the popularity of Ninja and the people that wish they were Ninja. As this former Counter-Strike pro who acts like a Disney Channel characte had his blood replaced with Redbull breaks records on Twitch by snagging Drake away from his busy schedule of ignoring his secret children to play games in front of half a million people with weirdos like Kim.com. I have a slur for you." Until more and more celebrities start to get in on the action, starts to get tie-in movie endorsements and even your grandma is talking about her KD ratio. Maybe someday all their success will finally put Epic in a position to f***ing release the video game! Look, if you have 3.4 million players, maybe you're not exactly early-access anymore. So strap on your best viking helmet and prepare to sucks for those V-buck in the video game equivalent of a deadly virus that's just going to keep spreading whether you like it or not -- until the next gaming craze comes around and Cardi B plays Paladins while skydiving or something. Ooh, Overwatch got DJ Khaled?! Well your days are numbered Fortnite. Starring: Tron; Zelda; Sports Ball; Ginger Genocide; Skullomania; Watchdogs; Game of Throws; That's So Raven, Fully Kitsune'd Out; and Consumption. for Fortnite Season 5 was 'Dance Dance Demolition.']] Dance Dance Demolition Attention! If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with Ligma, you may be entitled to financial compensation. Please don't wait. Call now. Trivia * Honest Game Trailers have been made for several other battle royale games including Fortnite, PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and Apex Legends. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Fortnite Season 5 has a 94.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Smosh Games is here to set the record straight about the game up through the fifth (and current) season. I, myself, was unaware of some of the changes that were made to the game, and it almost makes me consider wanting to play it." Robert Workman of ComicBook.com highlighted the video for its critiques of the game's lore and fandom. Production credit Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Fortnite Season 5 Gets the Honest Game Trailer Treatment ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Fortnite Season 5 Honest Trailer – Hard To Hate ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Online games Category:Battle-royale games Category:Epic Games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games